El Chocolate de Yellow
by kenmaken
Summary: Special —Los ingredientes eran fáciles, era un chocolate, un ideal regalo de San Valentín. Solo tenía algo diferente a la receta original. Eso que era tan sencillo como complicado a la vez, dulce y con cierto gusto metálico, tan reclamado por unos, tan odiado por otros. Sangre.


SHIT SHIT SHIT  
>ASASASASAS<br>ni siquiera sé por qué acepté este reto ú-ù

A lo mejor ni gano.

De verdad, no sé ni por qué lo hice.

ME TRAUME YO MISMA  
>D:<p>

Tengo ganas de hacerme un ovillo en un rincón y llorar a moco suelto.

PRIMERA VEZ QUE HAGO UN SPECIAL TAN TAN...oh Dios, tan Creepy.

Q-Q

*se larga a llorar en un rincón.

OH CIERTO

Disclaimer: Pokémon no es mío, sino de Satoshi Tajiri.

Advertencias: Ni siquiera sé qué es esto. Tiene no sé ¿canibalismo?¿gore?¡NO SE! ._. pero tiene sangre, eso sí, ah, y Special, así que si te gusta el Luckyshipping, largo.

Bueno, esta cosa participa en el foro "Dex Holders del Profesor Oak" aquí en fanfiction.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, conozco a dos admis de ese foro...

*sigue tratando de recordar algo.

*no puede recordarlo.

*se encoge de hombros.

*desaparece en su burro que vomita vómito y se va por el amanecer.

* * *

><p>Había leído hacía un tiempo sobre un libro que ayudaba a preparar la comida más deliciosa que alguien hubiese probado. A pesar de haberlo buscado por varios lugares de Kanto, no lo encontró. Creyó que el libro era muy demandado (o al menos eso le dijeron las dependientas) y por lo tanto no se hallaba muy seguido. Con tristeza caminó de regreso a su casa, hasta que en el camino, Yellow lo encontró tirado al pie de un árbol y no dudó en tomarlo, apretándolo contra su pecho, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver una receta tan maravillosa que quería dársela a la única persona a la que su corazón pertenecía.<p>

Red.

Los ingredientes eran fáciles, era un chocolate, un ideal regalo de San Valentín. El típico clásico de los novios, de los esposos, de los amigos, del solitario.

Para todos y hecho solo por algunos.

Solo tenía algo diferente a la receta original. Eso que era tan sencillo como complicado a la vez, dulce y con cierto gusto metálico, tan reclamado por unos, tan odiado por otros.

Sangre.

A Yellow no le importó, y sonriente se cortó parte de la mano para dejar caer las gotas carmesíes en el envase con emoción. Las palmas le sudaban, llegando a la herida y haciéndola escocer ligeramente, pero debía resistir el dolor. Era para su Red-san, ese del que por tantos años estuvo enamorada y que por fin sabría sus sentimientos hacia él.

¡Estaba emocionada! Batió la mezcla con entusiasmo y cuando el chocolate estuvo listo, luego de haber pasado por el congelador, lo envolvió en un brillante papel rojo que guardó para aquella ocasión tan especial.

Caminó por el Bosque Viridian con el regalo en la mano, Chuchu a su lado y escuchando a Blue perseguir a Green por una broma que le había hecho este último. Sus latidos se ralentizaron cuando la figura del Campeón se apareció frente a sus ojos. Las rodillas le temblaron como gelatina.

—Ho-hola Red-san—balbuceó una vez que miró al chico frente a sí, una oleada de nerviosismo le atacó. ¿Y si no le gustaba?¿Y si lo odiaba?¡No podría soportarlo! Tanto esfuerzo que le tomó hacer el postre y a él no le gustaría.

Tal vez podría hacerle otra cosa, como un pay, un pastel, un cupcake u otra cosa más...Necesitaba de la opinión de él.

—¡Hola Yellow!—Saludó, ajeno a los pensamientos de la chica, su aparente inocencia impregnando todo a su alrededor; Red sin saberlo, era codiciado por chicas (contrario a lo que Green le decía) y siempre tenía regalos el catorce de febrero, aunque siempre terminaba desechando los de la mayoría y guardaba aquellos que de verdad le importaban. Siempre eran los mismos los que dejaba para él:  
>Blue, con esa variedad que solo ella podía tener.<p>

Yellow, siempre con algo comestible (razón por la cual Red adoraba cuando ella le daba algo).

Crystal, un libro que al final (luego de leer dos líneas) lanzaba a un rincón.

Gold, con pokébolas raras (las cuales en su mayoría, Red tenía en su poder).

Ruby, enviando una chaqueta o una bufanda hecha por él (claro que solo las usaba cuando iba a Hoenn).

Sapphire hacía la tarjeta que iba junto a la chaqueta (después de recibir regaños por hacerla mal escrita).

Misty (ni siquiera sabía por qué guardaba sus obsequios, de hecho, no recordaba haberlo hecho).

Siempre igual.

Todos los años.

Entonces fue cuando Yellow divisó a Misty a la distancia, las manos le temblaron y el paquetito se movió. Misty se acercó con paso peligroso hacia la pareja y le arrebató el postre a Yellow.

—No querrás esos chocolates, Red—opinó Misty cruzándose de brazos. Se suponía que la niña sabía su lugar, Yellow sería amiga de Red, mientras que ella quedaría con él y su final feliz.

El moreno frunció el ceño y volvió a tomar el paquete con enojo. Se suponía que eran suyos ¿Con qué derecho se creía Misty como para quitarle su comida?¡Era de Yellow, por amor a Arceus! Ella cocinaba como su mamá.

—Perdón, Misty, pero Yellow me lo dio—replicó girándose de nuevo hacia la rubia, frente a una anonadada Misty que se giró con pisotones de allí.

Estúpido Red.

Estúpidos chocolates.

Estúpida Yellow.

La chica del Bosque Viridian sentía su corazón latir con fuerza.

El de ojos rojos rasgó el papel con cuidado, y tomó una de las chocolatinas con la mano para luego meterlas en su boca, saboreándolas.

Estaban estupendas.

—Vaya Yellow...—Sus cejas se alzaron y su rostro se ruborizó ante la contestación del Campeón de Kanto. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se postró en los labios del mayor—¡Me encantan!  
>—¿D-de verdad?—Él asintió—...pues...Red-san...m-me...g-gusta—susurró, pero a Red no le importó, porque soltó una risilla y le abrazó con fuerza, para luego soltarla y tenderle un chocolate que ella tomó temblando.<p>

—Te ves adorable cuando de sonrojas—dijo tomándola de la mano.

—Red-san, gracias.

—No me agradezcas—Sonrió—, se nota que siempre pones una parte de ti en tu comida.

—Tiene razón, Red-san, más de la que piensa.

~La Ravenclaw Traumada.


End file.
